For the Love of Earth
by MoonWriter1
Summary: Serena visits Earth againsit her mother's will. She gets hurt and someone comes to help her. She soon finds herself falling for the person who saved her, but what happens when she must return home? S/D fic (Please review.) :)
1. The Plan

****

Title: For the Love of Earth

****

Rated: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. BUT I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Hi everyone it's me MoonWriter. This is my third fanfic. I hope you guys will like it. Also if you get confused about how the people address Serena and Darien throughout the story just go to my other story "A Long Way To True Love" and it will explain it to you in the author's note of the first chapter. Enjoy :)

"" : means speaking

'': means thinking

"Serena where are you?" Luna asked from inside her room.

"Here I am Luna. I am out on the balcony." Serena called back.

"Oh so here is where you've been for the past few hours." Luna stated, when she had come out onto the balcony and jumped up on the railing.

"Yes" Serena sighed as she started to pet Luna.

"What have you been doing out here for all those hours?" questioned Queen Selenity who had overheard the conversation between Luna and her daughter when she had entered Serena's room.

"Oh hello Mother. I've just been looking at the Earth."

"Again?"

"Yes, it looks so beautiful tonight." Serena commented as she went back to gazing at the blue-green planet in the sky.

"It does doesn't it?" Queen Selenity admitted as she started to gaze at the Earth too.

"Mother, may I please go to Earth?" Just for a few hours or even just for an hour?" Serena pleaded.

"Now Serena we've been over this before. It's not safe for us on Earth right now. With all the war between the between us. Maybe when the peace treaty that I am trying to make between the Earth and us goes through. Then we'll be able to visit Earth." explained Queen Selenity thoroughly.

"Yes Mother." Serena sadly gave in, with her eyes still plastered on Earth.

"Oh Serena, dear don't be sad. You'll be able to go to Earth one day. I promise." Queen Selenity said as she gave her a hug.

"Okay Mother." Serena replied smiling.

"That's my dear, Serena. Now lets go to dinner. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Yes Mother. Come on Luna." Serena breathed as she picked up Luna and started following he mother.

"Don't be sad, Serena. Your mother is right. One day you will be able to visit Earth. Maybe not soon, but once things are finally peaceful between the Moon and Earth then you'll visit Earth. I know of it." Luna informed her.

"I know Luna, I know." Serena grinned as she gave, her dear friend Luna, a hug.

'I can't wait until the peace treaty is in affect. I want to go to Earth NOW!' Serena yelled inside her mind as she keep on following her mother to the dining room.

During dinner Queen Selenity was busy discussing the peace treaty with other members of the royal court. But all Serena could think about was Earth, as usually.

"Hey Serena what are you thinking about?" Lita questioned Serena softly after she had noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

"I was just thinking about the Earth." Serena whispered back.

"Again!" Raye exclaimed. Soon all the heads at the table were turned towards their direction.

"Shh...yes again." Serena shot back with a firm look set on her face.

"Lately it seems like that's all you've been thinking about." Amy added.

"Well I can't help it, the Earth is just so mesmerizing." 

"That's true, but shouldn't you be thinking about a prince to marry?" queried Mina.

"Oh Mina, please don't remind me." Serena moaned. "I don't want to think about it right now." Serena whined as she turned back to he dinner.

"All right" chimed Mina, while all four of them went back to eating their dinners too.

During desert Queen Selenity announced to everyone that a suitor for Serena was coming to the Moon in a couple of days. "Serenity, Prince Bedwiken from a far away planet is coming to the Moon in a couple of days."

"Is he another suitor for me, Mother?"

"Yes Serenity, he is."

"Mother, that' suitor number thirty-nine." Serena pointed out as she looked up at her mother. "When will all of these suitors stop coming?"

"Serenity, dear, you know that the only reason for all of these suitors is so you can find someone who you would like to marry. You're reaching your 18th birthday and by then you need to have a fiancée." Queen Selenity reminded her daughter.

"I know Mother, but almost all of the suitors who visit us only want to marry me for more power and power towards the silver crystal. I want to marry someone who will love me for me and not for my power!" Serena protested. She then went right back to eating her desert.

"I know how you feel," Queen Selenity said, patting Serena's hand. "but don't worry you will find right man for you soon."

"I hope so Mother." Serena responded as she got up to leave. "Excuse me, Mother, everyone. I am going to got o bed now."

"Goodnight dear"

"Goodnight Mother"

Serena headed to her room and got herself ready for bed. She then walked out onto her balcony and gazed at the Earth again, wishing she could visit it. 'I want to visit Earth so much. I can't wait until that peace treaty has gone through. That might take years and I can't wait that long.' Serena told herself. Then an idea popped into her mind. 'I know what I can do. I can got to Earth tomorrow night when everyone is fast asleep. I will just stay there for an hour and I'll be back home before anyone has even awaken.' Serena explained to herself merrily.

"It will work!" Serena proclaimed out loud unaware of he guardian's presences.

"What will work?" Amy inquired from behind Serena.

"Oh hi guys." Serena greeted them. "I was just thinking out loud." 

"About what?" Lita asked 

"Oh it was a nothing interesting." Serena giggled uneasily under her guardian's questioning stares. "Foolish really."

"Okay"

"Well we just came here to see if you were all right." Mina indicated to Serena.

"I am perfectly fine you guys." Serena reassured her friends as she went back to gazing up at Earth.

"That's good, Serena." Lita smiled. They all gave her a hug and then headed their rooms to get some sleep. "Night Serena." they all yawned.

"Goodnight guys."

Serena stayed outside for a little while longer until Luna called her inside to go to bed. "Serena lets got to bed. It's getting late and you have a big day tomorrow." Luna informed Serena as she walked out onto the balcony and into Serena's arms.

"Okay Luna lets go to bed." Serena agreed as she went back inside her room.

Serena then climbed into bed and turned out her lamp. She soon fell fast asleep with Luna silently sleeping beside her on a pillow. All through the night all Serena dreamt of was Earth.

The next morning Serena was awakened by Luna who was lightly shaking her.

"Good morning Luna." Serena yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Serena." Luna greeted back as she jumped off of Serena's bed. "Now start getting ready for breakfast."

"Okay Luna." Serena obeyed. She jumped out of bed and headed straight towards her closet to get ready.

She decided to wear a beige sleeveless dress, with golden rings embroidered on the top and bottom of the dress. She then went to her dresser to fix her hair. Once she was all ready she headed out of the door, with Luna trailing behind her, and towards the dining room.

When they reached the dining hall Serena and Luna sat themselves at the table and started eating their breakfasts. During the middle of breakfast Queen Selenity talked about the process of the peace treaty with Earth, but all Serena could think about was her secret visit to Earth that night.

'Oh I can't wait until tonight when I get to go to Earth.' Serena thought cheerfully. All of a sudden she was snapped out of her thoughts by Queen Selenity. "Serenity did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, Mother." Serena apologized as she looked up at her mother. "What were you saying?"

"I was just telling you that by the way things are going with this peace treaty you will be able to got to Earth in a few months." Queen Selenity told her daughter happily.

"That's great." Serena smiled as she started to eat her breakfast again.

Once they were all done eating Serena went back to her room to get ready for her trip that night.

"Well I think I'll bring a cloak incase it is cold over there, another pair of shoes incase I need a more comfortable pair, and my communicator just to be on the safe side." Serena told herself as she packed up all her items into a white knapsack. "Well that seems like all I need." Serena said out loud once she had finished packing her stuff.

She then heard a small knock on the door . She quickly hid her knapsack under her bed before she acknowledged the person behind her door. "Come in"

"Hi Serena"

"Hi guys." Serena beamed as she noticed that it was her guardians that were behind her door.

"Serena we were going to go horse back riding. Do you want to come?" Amy asked.

"Sure I'd love to." Serena squealed as she followed them out of her room and to the stables.

When they reached the stables they all started to mount their horses. "Hello Rose Petals." Serena cooed to her horse while she lightly rubbed its side. She then mounted her horse and called to her friends. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah we're ready." Mina answered.

"Okay lets go." Serena called back to them as she galloped away form the stables and towards an open valley.

"Oh you guys it's always so peaceful here." Amy commented.

"I agree" Lita sighed

"I have an idea. Why don't we dismount and rest here for a little while?" Serena asked them enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me." Mina cried as she began to dismount her horse.

"I agree." Amy added while the rest of them began to get off of their horses.

They spent the rest of their afternoon just lying around under a big willow tree. Amy spent her time reading a physics book, Lita looked new recipes, Mina and Raye picked flowers, and Serena stared at the Earth.

"Serena are you looking at the Earth again?" Raye questioned her.

"Yes" Serena sighed as she averted he eyes towards Raye. "The Earth always looks so peaceful. It helps me forget about my problems whenever I look up at it."

"It does. Doesn't it?" Mina broke in as she looked up at the Earth too. "Well come on Serena it's time to head back to the palace. Raye told Serena as she got up and headed to her horse. 

"All right, I'm coming." Serena called back as she also got up and went to her own horse.

When they reached the palace they put their horses in the stable, then they went inside to get ready for dinner.

After they were all ready for dinner they went downstairs to the dining hall. "Hello, Mother." Serena greeted her mother once they had entered the dining room.

"Hello Serenity, girls." Queen Selenity responded as they took their seats at the table.

All during dinner Serena remained quite while everyone around her talked to one another. When she was finally done with her dinner she excused herself from the table and headed to her room, "Excuse me, Mother I am going to go to bed now."

"All right, dear." Queen Selenity replied while she watched her daughter get up from the table. "Are you feeling alright? It's a bit early to being going to bed."

"I feel fine, Mother. Just a bit tired from today's horse ride." 

"Okay dear, sleep well."

"I will. Goodnight Mother." Serena smiled. She then left the dining room with Luna following her.

"Goodnight" Queen Selenity called back as she watched Serena leave the dining room with Luna right behind her.

Half way towards her room Serena noticed that Luna was following her. "Oh Luna!" Serena exclaimed. "Have you been following me all the way from the dining room?" Serena questioned her feline friend as she picked her up and continued walking.

"Yes Serena, I have."

"Why?"

"Well I am a bit tired myself, so when you said you were going to bed I decided to go with you."

"Oh okay."

When they reached Serena's room they went inside and got ready for bed. Serena wanted to get a few hours of sleep before she left for Earth.

"Goodnight Luna," Serena yawned as she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Serena." Luna whispered back while she curled up beside her on a pillow.

After a few hours of sleep Serena woke up and crawled carefully out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Luna. She then headed to her closet to change. When she was all done Serena got her knapsack from under her bed and headed towards the teleportation room cautiously so no guards would see her.

When she finally reached the transportation room she remembered that she needed to hide her crescent moon on her forehead, so if anyone on Earth saw her they wouldn't know she was from the Moon. 'Oh I better hide my crescent moon.' Serena told herself. She then focused all her energy into hiding the crescent moon on her forehead. 'There now I am all ready to go.' Serena told herself as she stepped into the transporter and set her destination and what time she would be teleporting back.

'There now I am all set.' Serena thought while she pushed the teleport button the machine.

It took about ten minutes for Serena to finally arrive on Earth. When she finally did land on Earth she noticed that she was in the middle of a forest. 'Hmm...this must be a forest. I read about forest in a book once.' Serena informed herself as she observed her surroundings. 'I better mark this place so I can find it when it's time to teleport back or I won't be able to get back home.' Serena reminded herself. She then went to find two twigs and she place them on her teleport spot in the form of an X.

When Serena was done marking her teleport place she went to find the opening of the forest. It took her about fifteen minutes to fine the opening, but she soon found herself in a beautiful garden filled with more flowers then she had every dreamt of.

"Oh these flowers are simply gorgeous." Serena whispered as she inhaled the sweet scents that were all around her. She soon found her strolling around the garden as she lost track of time. After a little while she noticed what time it was. "Oh my goodness! I am only have twelve minutes to get back to my teleport spot." Serena exclaimed. She then began to run towards the forest. All of a sudden she heard something that sent shivers done her spine.

"Grrrr......."

"What's that sound?" Serena asked herself nervously. She soon saw ten, big, four legged animals running towards her with teeth as sharp as knives.

Serena started screaming as she began to run for her life. Her screams were so loud that they caught the attention of two other people who were also in the forest.

"Kunzite did you hear that?"

"Hear what Darien?"

"That scream. It sounded like a girl."

"No, I didn't."

They then heard a desperate cry for help coming from somewhere in the forest. "Somebody please help me!"

"Do you think the hunting dogs are chasing that girl?" Kunzite questioned.

"Maybe" Darien muttered. "Lets go see." Darien declared as they began to gallop towards his dogs.

Right before Serena reached her teleport spot she tripped over a tree root, fell and bumped her head on the ground. Before she lost consciousness she heard the shrill growls of the beasts that were chasing her and two unfamiliar male voices that sounded like they were trying to all away the beasts. Then her world went black.

****

Well that's it for chapter 1. Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will post chapter 2. :)


	2. Introductions

****

Title: For the Love of Earth

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. BUT I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Well here is Chp. 2 of "For the Love of Earth" I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. Also hi to Sun Princess Kate. :) AND please review. Now on to Chp.2....

When Darien and Kunzite finally reached Serena she was still unconscious and she had some cuts and scrapes on her head.

"Darien who is she?" Kunzite inquired as they dismounted their horses.

"I have no clue." Darien replied as he looked at the girl before him. That's when he noticed the cuts and scrapes on her head. "Kunzite she's hurt!" Darien hollered.

"Does it look serious?"

"I don't know." Darien said while he gently picked up Serena. "Kunzite I want you to go on ahead and tell the doctor that we have found an injured girl in the forest. And bring the dogs with you too. I will be there soon."

"Yes Darien." Kunzite stammered while he fulfilled Darien's orders.

Darien then walked over to his horse and he carefully placed Serena on the horse. He then got on the horse behind Serena and rode all the way back to the palace as fast as he could.

When he finally reached the palace he put his horse in the stables and ran to the palace doors with an unconscious girl still in his arms.

When he entered the palace the doctor was already there waiting for him. She showed Darien a room where he could place Serena. "Your highness you will need to step outside while I fix this girl up." the doctor proclaimed once Darien had placed Serena on the bed.

"Yes Doctor." Darien obeyed while he left the room.

When he was completely outside of the room Darien came face to face with his generals. "Hi guys." 

"Hello Darien."

"Darien how is the girl?" Kunzite questioned.

"I don't know."

"Do you know who she is?" Neflyte asked.

"We still have no clue. We heard her screams in the forest because the hunting dogs were chasing her and by the time we got to her she was already hurt and unconscious." Darien explained to them.

An hour later the doctor had come out of the room where Serena was placed and walked up to Darien. "How is she doctor?" Darien asked.

"She'll be okay. She is still unconscious though. She also has some bruised ribs and some scrapes on her head." the doctor explained thoroughly to Darien.

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, you may you highness. Also please tell me if she wakes up."

"I will" Darien agreed as he entered Serena's room.

Darien sat by Serena's bed for a couple of hours wondering who she was when all of a sudden he heard a faint moan escape her lips. "Uhh.." Serena moaned as she slowly started to wake up. "Where am I!" Serena screamed as she shot up on the bed. She soon felt a sudden pain shot through her body.

"Calm down miss. Your fine." Darien assured Serena while he tried to make her lye back down again. "Please miss, lye back down."

"Where am I?" Serena questioned frantically as she laid back down on the bed.

"Your in the royal palace on Earth."

"Earth!"

"Yes, Earth"

"What happened to me?" Serena asked as her head started to pound.

"Well we heard your screams in the forest and when we reached you, you were unconscious. You hurt yourself also, but we don't know how. You must have tripped over something and fell."

"We?"

"Yes, my general, Kunzite, and I."

"Oh, I see." Serena sighed. She then turned her attention the window of the room that she was in.

"Miss"

"Yes" Serena answered, turning her gaze onto the man who had helped her.

"What is your name?"

"My name. Well my name is Prin..." Serena then remembered that she didn't want anyone to know she was the princess of the Moon. Especially the prince of the Earth. "Serena. My name is Serena."

"Well Serena it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too. Uhh..I don't believe I caught your name." Serena whispered wearily as her head started to hurt even more.

"Oh my name is Prince Endymion, but you can call me Darien."

"Thank you Darien." Serena moaned as the pain in her head became unbearable.

"Serena what's the matter?" Darien asked her worriedly when he noticed the agonizing look on Serena's face.

"My head hurts so much." Serena cried as the pain in her head became so intense that Serena could barely focus. She then blacked out. 

"Serena! Serena are you alright? Serena!" Darien cried as he lightly shook her still form.

When Serena did not respond to Darien's pleas, Darien rushed out of the room to get the doctor and spotted Jadeite. "Jadeite! Get the doctor. Tell her that the girl blacked out after she complained about her head hurting."

"Okay Darien." Jadeite said as he rushed off towards the doctor's room.

  
Darien then ran back into Serena's room to check on her and to see if she had a wakened. But he found, to his dismay, that she was still out. That's when the doctor came rushing into the room. "How is she, your highness?"

"She is still out . She blacked out soon after she complained about her head hurting." Darien explained while he moved aside to let the doctor examine Serena. 

"Well let me see." the doctor mumbled as she started to examine Serena. She seems to be alright. The pain mush have been to much for her, so I want her to rest for a couple of days. Also when she wakes up give her a spoonful of this medicine for her head. Be sure to give her one spoonful everyday until the whole bottle is empty."

"Yes doctor and thank you." Darien said as he showed the doctor to the door.

"Also you highness, her body might start to hurt if she makes any quick movements because of her bruised ribs. That is why I want her to stay in bed and stay as still as possible for a few weeks.

"Yes doctor" Darien agreed while the doctor left the room.

Darien then walked to the kitchen to get Serena a bowl of soup for when she woke up. When he returned to her room he found that she had woken up and was sitting up in bed. "Serena how are you feeling?" Darien asked her once he had entered her room.

"Okay"

"Well you will be needing to take it easy for a little while. You might also feel some pain in your ribs if you make any sudden movements because some of your ribs got bruised when you fell."

"All right." Serena smiled. "What do you have in your hands? Serena asked him after she had noticed the tray that Darien was carrying.

"Some soup for you. You need to eat something." Darien explained to her as he placed the tray of food on Serena's lap.

"Okay" Serena obeyed as she started to eat the soup.

"But right after you take some medicine for you head." Darien said as he stopped Serena from eating her soup and took out a spoon. He then poured some medicine into it.

"Medicine?"

"Yes medicine. Now open up." Darien ordered. Serena obeyed and opened her mouth. Darien then placed the medicine in her mouth.

"Yum!" Serena said sarcastically after she had swallowed the medicine. 

"I know, but it is going to help your head." Darien chuckled once he had seen Serena's face after she had swallowed her medicine. "Now eat your soup." Serena nodded her head in agreement and began to eat the soup placed before her.

When she was done eating, Serena lied back down while Darien began to talk to her. "So Serena, where are you from?"

"I am from umm..." Serena thought frantically. She then blurted out a planet from where one of her guardians was from. "I am from Jupiter."  


"Oh Jupiter! That's a lovely place." Darien commented.

"Yes, I know"

"So Serena, how did you end up on Earth?" Darien asked her curiously.

"Well I came here to visit Earth and I was walking in the forest. That's when those animals started to chase me." Serena explained hurriedly to him. Darien and Serena spent a little while longer talking to each other, until Serena's eyes began to droop.

"Your should get some sleep." Darien told Serena when he had noticed Serena's sleepy expression.

"All right." Serena yawned as she shut her eyes. All of a sudden Serena remembered her knapsack and the items that it contained. "Darien!" Serena screamed as she shot up on the bed and grabbed his arm right as he began to leave her side. That's when she felt a wave of pain course through her body. "Uhhhh..."

"Serena!" Darien cried as she quickly turned around to see her in pain again. "Serena be careful." Darien declared while he helped Serena lye back down in bed. "Remember what I told you about any sudden movements." Darien lectured her.

"I know, but Darien have you seen my knapsack?" Serena questioned him frantically.

"What knapsack?" 

"The small knapsack that I was carrying in the forest." Serena explained to him.

"Oh that knapsack." Darien said when he realized what Serena was talking about. He then walked over to the dresser in her room and got took out her knapsack. "Here it is." Darien showed her as he walked over to her and handed her her knapsack.

"Thank you Darien."

"You're welcome Serena." Darien beamed. "There must be some important items in there if it has gotten you to act so hysterically." Darien concluded while her looked at Serena's face.

"Yes there is." Serena murmured as she began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Serena." Darien whispered to Serena's sleeping form. Next he turned around and headed towards the door. Right before he left Serena's room he took one last glimpse of Serena. For some reason he felt a strong bond towards her. He then left her room and walked to his room to get some sleep.

When Serena had heard the door shut behind Darien she quickly opened her eyes and slowly sat up in bed. She then reached for her knapsack and took out her communicator. "Ohhhh... I am so glad it's not broken." Serena squealed quietly. She then tried communicating with someone in the palace on the Moon.

After a few minutes of waiting Serena was finally able to get a hold of someone. "Luna?"

"Serena!?!?" Luna cried after she had heard Serena's voice call her name. "Serena where are you?"

"I am well.. I am on Earth." 

"Earth!" Luna exclaimed noisily. "Why?... how?... hold on while I get Queen Selenity." Luna blurted out as she ran off to get Serena's mother.

A few minutes later Queen Selenity came into view on Serena's communicator. "Serena! Serena is that really you?" Queen Selenity hysterically asked her.

"Yes Mother, it is me." Serena told her mother in a reassuring manner.

"Oh Serena I was so worried." Queen Selenity sobbed. When Queen Selenity had managed to calm down a bit she asked Serena a very important question. "Serena, where are you?"

"Well Mother I am on Earth." Serena admitted to her mother shamefully because she had disobeyed her mother's orders.

"Earth?!?" Queen Selenity cried. "Serena I told you not to go there until the peace treaty was complete!"

"I know Mother, but..."

"Serena I want you to come home immediately!" Queen Selenity cut in with a serious look on her face.

"I can't Mother."

"Why not?"

"Well I got hurt in a forest."

"Oh my poor baby. Are you alright?"

"Yes Mother, I am doing fine." Serena reassured her mother. "The royal prince has taken good care of me."

"The prince! Does he know you're the princess of the Moon?"

"No Mother, I told him that I was from Jupiter."

"That's good. Now make sure he does not find out your true identity." Serena's mother told her with a serious tone of voice.

"I will Mother. I even hid my crescent moon." 

"Good. Now call me each week until you are completely healthy. Then I will teleport you back home." Queen Selenity told her daughter.

"Yes Mother, Goodbye."

"Goodbye dear. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother." Serena whispered back. She then disconnected her communication with her mother and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

The next morning Serena was awakened by a knock on her door. "Come in." Serena yawned as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Good morning Serena." 

"Good morning Darien." Serena smiled as Darien entered her room.

"I brought you some breakfast." Darien stated as he set the tray of food on her night stand.

"Thank you Darien." Serena beamed while looking up at him. For some reason she felt a strong closeness to Darien that she could not explain. She then carefully got out of bed, with some help from Darien, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done she carefully got back in bed, was handed the tray of food, and began to eat her breakfast.

Darien sat in a chair beside Serena's bed as he watched her eat. When she was done eating the two of them dove into a conversation about anything that came to mind. 

"You know Darien you don't have to stay with me all the time. It's okay with me if you an to go somewhere else." Serena stated all of a sudden.

"No that's okay. I really enjoy talking to you and I enjoy being around you too."

"Really!?!" Serena questioned, dumbfounded by what she had just heard him say.

"Really" Darien chuckled.

"Well I like talking and being around you too." Serena declared.

From that day on Darien and Serena spent each day with each other. Darien would go to her room every morning and would leave her room at night. Before they knew it their feelings for each other grew stronger and stronger by each passing day. One day after Darien had noticed that Serena was looking much better so he decided to surprise her with something special.

"Good morning Serena." Darien greeted Serena when he had entered her room.

"Good morning Darien." Serena smiled when she looked up at her dear friend.

"Serena get ready we are going to go somewhere today." Darien announced merrily.

"What!?!?" Serena exclaimed bewildered by what she had just heard come out of Darien's mouth. "Where are we going to go? Am I even well enough?" Serena asked him frantically.

"Just get ready and you will find out where we are going and yes you are well enough to go. Also you will find some clothes in the dresser that should fit you." Darien chuckled as he began to head towards the door. "I will be waiting outside of your room for you."  


"Okay" Serena chirped as she slowly got out of bed.

Well that was chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. Remember the more reviews I get the sooner I will be posting the next chapter. *smile* :) 


	3. A Special Surprise

****

Title: For the Love of Earth

****

Rated: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, but I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Well here is chapter 3. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it. I hope you liked it so far.

After a few minutes of waiting Serena came out of her room and met up with an eagerly waiting Darien. "Hello Darien."

"Hello Serena." Darien gaped as he noticed how lovely she looked in the light pink sundress she was wearing.

"What!?! Do I look all right?" Serena questioned when she had noticed the weird look on Darien's face when he had laid eyes on her.

"No, you look absolutely gorgeous." Darien declared after he had stopped staring at Serena and had offered her his arm.

"Why thank you." Serena beamed as she took Darien's arm. "So where are we going?" Serena asked as they started to walk down a deserted hallway. 

"You'll find out sooner or later." Darien answered with a mischievous grin on his face. "By the way how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, just a bit sore."

"That's good." Darien commented as they continued to walk down the deserted hallway.

When they reached their destination Serena was astounded at what she had to do next. "Why are we at the stables?" Serena asked while she looked around the stables.

"Well we need horses to get to where we need to go."

"Oh I see." Serena mumbled as she walked up to Darien and the horse that he was saddling up. "Where's my horse?"

"Oh we're only taking one horse. Your not strong enough to ride by yourself." Darien told her with a smirk on his face for he knew what her reaction would be to this bit of news.

"What!?!" Serena exclaimed as she watched Darien mount the horse. "But there isn't going to be enough room on the horse for both of us!" Serena protested.

"There will be enough room on the horse for both of us, so you don't need to worry about that. Now come on Serena, we need to get going." Darien declared as he helped Serena onto the horse and set her in front of him.

Once they were both settled on the horse they began their journey. At the beginning Serena sat up straight and stiff on the horse, but she soon found herself leaning up against Darien's chest comfortably. 'This is very peaceful. I must admit I do like being near Darien. I can always act like myself whenever I am around him. Not like when I am around other princes.' Serena told herself.

'This is wonderful! I am so glad I meet Serena. My life would be so different without her. Even though I have only known her for a couple of weeks. I have to admit I do like her very much." Darien said to himself while he stared at the girl in in front of him.

When they finally reached the place that Darien had chosen to take Serena to, Serena was absolutely amazed at the beautiful valley that Darien had brought her to. "Oh Darien it's simple gorgeous here!" Serena squealed as Darien helped her off the horse.

"I knew you would like it, but what is a perfect spot good for unless you have a picnic there?" Darien inquired while he got out the picnic items, that he brought along, from a bag on the side of the saddle.

"That's a great idea!" Serena proclaimed. She then took the blanket and the food basket from Darien and walked as fast as she could to a big willow tree. She was followed by a chuckling Darien. When Darien reached Serena he was surprised to see that their picnic was all set.

"Wow! You work fast." Darien exclaimed as he sat next to Serena on the blanket.

"I know." Serena said as she smile at Darien. "So what do we have to eat?" I'm starved!" Serene declared as she lunged for the picnic basket.

"Whoa, hold on Serena." Darien chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Give me time to tell you what I packed for us." Darien added once Serena was settled on his lap.

"Darien!" Serena squealed as he pulled her onto his lap and told her to let him tell her what he brought them for lunch. "Okay Darien, if I let you tell me what you packed for us will you let me go?" Serena asked him sweetly.

"Maybe" Darien replied with a sly smile on his face "Or maybe not." Darien added as he tightened his hold around Serna's waist.

A light laugh escaped Serena's lips when she felt Darien's arms tighten around he waist, which made Darien's heart skip a beat. 'It feels so right having Serena in my arms.' Darien noted to himself as he felt Serena relax under his arms.

'This is absolutely perfect. I really do like Darien.' Serena sighed inwardly as she began to relax under Darien's arms.

After a few minutes of silence between them Darien began to speak. "So Serena do you still want to know what I brought for us to eat?" Darien inquired while he reached for the picnic basket.

"Absolutely!" Serena breathed when she remembered how hungry she was.

"Okay. Well we have some salad, fruit, lemonade, chicken, and bread. We also have some sugar cookies for desert." Darien began to list, while he took out all the food that he brought for them out of the picnic basket.

"Mmmm... it all sounds soooooooo good." Serena cooed merrily as se squirmed in Darien's lap so she could sit sideways facing the food.

They then began to eat their lunch. After they were finished eating they just sat on the blanket in silence, while they gazed at the beautiful scenery in front of them. Serena was still seated in Darien's lap. She had never left her perch on his lap after he had pulled her there, when she had lunged for the picnic basket.

'I feel so warm in Darien's arms. I've never felt this type of warmth before.' Serena thought as she leaned he head against his chest.

'Gosh she is just so beautiful. Everything about her is perfect.' Darien commented to himself as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

He soon spotted a near by rose bush just within reach. He then began to carefully pick some red roses, watching out for the thorns. When he had collected about eight to ten red roses, he began to take of all their thorns and connect the roses together. He did all of this while Serena watched him with interest in what he was making. "What are you making Darien?" Serena questioned as she changed her position on Darien's lap so she could look at him.

"You'll see" Darien told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay" Serena murmured as she continued to watch what he was doing with the roses.

When Darien was finished Serena's eyes grew in amazement as she finally figured out what he had made. "Oh Darien it's a crown made of roses!" Serena exclaimed as she looked up at Darien again. "It's lovely" Serena added, gazing into his eyes.

"It is, but it would look a whole lot better if it were on your head." Darien whispered as he placed the crown onto Serena's head. "It does look great on you." Darien told her while he stared into Serena's crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you Darien." Serena sighed as she gave him a small hug and leaned against his chest again.

"Your welcome Serena." Darien whispered into Serena's ear as he out his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Darien and Serena spent the rest of the day sitting under the willow tree in silence. All Darien could do was think about the girl resting in his arms. 'Serena looks simply gorgeous with that crown on her head. She looks just like a princess. My princess!' Darien thought dreamily as he recalled the look on Serena's experrison when he had given her the crown of roses. He soon recalled what he had just called Serena. 'Why did I call Serena my princess? Could it be that I am in love with her?' Darien asked himself even though he knew deep down inside that he did love her beyond belief.

After a little while longer Darien began to notice it was getting late. He began to move when he heard a soft moan escape Serena's lips. That's when he realized that Serena had fallen asleep in his arms. "Serena wake up it's time to go." Darien whispered as he tired to wake her up. All he got in response was another small moan as she continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. He then decided that he would just have to bring her back to the palace while she slept.

So he gently picked her up and placed her nest to him on the soft grass. He then packed up all of the picnic items and placed them back in the saddle bag. After he was done doing that he went back and carefully picked Serena up and set her on the horse. Next he climbed up behind her. When he was situated on the horse, he ordered the horse to go and he rode back to the castle with a sleeping Serena leaning against him.

When they reached the palace Darien went straight to the stables. When he got there he carefully dismounted his horse so he wouldn't awaken Serena. After he was off the horse and got him in the stable, he picked up Serena from the saddle and carried her to her room.

When he reached Serena's room, he tucked her in bed. He then just stood there and gazed at he sleeping face. That's when he finally realized something. 'I do love Serena! I have never felt this way around anyone before.' Darien told himself while he leaned forward and kissed Serena lightly on the lips. To his surprise she started to kiss him back. He quickly pulled away from the kiss and ended up staring into her blue eyes.

"Serena I am sorry I.." Darien hesitated as he kept on staring into the eyes of the girl he loved.

"Shh...Darien" Serena whispered as she placed her finger on his lips to make him silent. "To be honest with you, I really liked the kiss." Serena told him as she began to blush.

"You did!?!" Darien questioned as he moved closer to Serena.

"Yes I..." Serena was cut off by Darien who had gotten a hold of her lips and was kissing her again.

"Umm... it's getting pretty late. We better get to bed." Serena mumbled when they had broke from their second kiss and gazed into the Darien's loving eyes. That's when she realized that she loved Darien. A blush began to creep its way into her cheeks when she noticed the intensity of Darien's stare boring into her eyes.

"I agree" Darien whispered when he had finally stopped staring into Serena's eyes and started to get up.

"Goodnight Darien." Serena said sweetly as she got up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Serena." Darien whispered back, while he watched her get back into bed and go to sleep with a small smile playing on her lips. He then quietly left her room.

****

Well that's chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will post the next chapter. *smile* :)


	4. Confessions

****

Title: For the Love of Earth

****

Rated: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. BUT I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my stories so far. Also thanks to Moon Sparkle for the writing tips. I am going to try and use her advice while I type up chp.4. So now here is chapter 4.

On the way to his room Darien bumped into his generals. "Hello Darien. Long time no see." Kunzite stated. They had all stopped in the deserted hallway to talk to their friend, who they haven't seen in a few weeks, for a few minutes before bed.

"Yah, where have you been lately?" Neflyte inquired, even though he already knew the answer to his question.

"I have been spending some time with Serena." Darien admitted. A slight blush began to creep into his cheeks when he had remembered his kiss with Serena.

"Isn't that they girl Kunzite and you found in the forest a few weeks ago?" Zoisite asked him. He had a sly grin on his face for he had noticed the way Darien began to blush when they started to talk about Serena.

"Yes"

"How is she doing?" Kunzite wondered. He also noticed how Darien would blush whenever she was mentioned.

"Just fine" Darien stated. He had a dreamy look in his eyes as he pictured his princess's face in his mind's eye.

"Umm... Darien, you really like Serena don't you?" Jadeite asked him. He too took notice of the way Darien would act whenever Serena was mentioned.

"WHAT!?!" Why would you say that?" Darien inquired as he was snapped out of his daydream. He then stared out his generals with a perplexed look on his face as to how they could have known that he really liked Serena so soon.

"Well when we started talking about Serena you kept on blushing and you also got this dreamy sort of look in your eyes." his generals explained to him.

"Well I..." Darien muttered. He soon began to blush a bit more, which gave his generals a clue that he did really like this girl. Maybe in love her. "Well maybe I like her a little bit."

"A little bit!" they all exclaimed. They couldn't believe what their friend had just told them and after they had noticed how hard it was to answer their question.

"Okay maybe I like her a lot. Maybe I even love her!" Darien proclaimed. Frustrated that his friend's could see through him so easily. He then looked up at all their faces which all had silly grins plastered to them for they were all happy that their friend/prince had finally found someone whom he could love.

"It's about time you found someone to love." Neflyte commented with a silly smirk still plastered on his 

face.

"What about you four?" Darien questioned them with a sly grin adorning his face. "You four haven't found someone to call your own yet." Darien pointed out to all of them.

"We will!" his generals told him. The silly grins on their faces were slowly disappearing as the thought of finding the right girl for them seemed like only a fantasy that would never come true.

"We just needed to make sure you found your true love first." Jadeite mentioned to him.

"Oh I see." Darien said knowingly. That's when he decided to drop the subject about finding the right girl for his generals for he was aware of the look of sadness that was slowly beginning to work its way into his generals faces when he had started talking to them about finding someone to love.

"Well we're going to go to bed now, Darien. It's getting pretty late." his generals yawned. They then began to sluggishly walk towards their room as sleep was about to claim them.

"Good night you guys." Darien called back to them. After his generals were out of sight he entered his bedroom to get some sleep.

Early the next morning Serena was awakened by a strange beeping noise. 'What's that noise?' Serena thought groggily. She soon realized that they noise was coming from her bed stand where her communicator was. "Oh someone is trying to talk to me through my communicator." Serena said to herself while she reached for her communicator on her bed stand. 

"Hello" Serena yawned after she had turned on her communicator. She began to wonder who would ever try to contact her this early in the morning.

"Serena?!? Is that you?" came a familiar voice from her communicator. 

"Raye!?!" Serena exclaimed when she had realized it was her dear friend who was trying to contact her. She was so happy to see her again.

"Oh Serena we have missed you so much." Raye cried after she had realized that she was truly talking to Serena.

"We?" Serena questioned. She wasn't really sure what Raye meant by we because all she could see was Raye over her communicator and nobody else.

"Serena you haven't forgotten about us!" came some other familiar voices from her communicator.

"Amy, Lita, Mina! Of course I haven't forgotten about you guys." Serena informed them merrily when they had come into view over her communicator. She was so thrilled that she was able to talk to her dear friend's. "I've missed you guys so much." 

"We've missed you too, Serena."

"Serena how are you doing?" Mina asked her with worry and concern shining through her voice. "Queen Selenity told us what happened to you."

"I am perfectly fine now. I am just a bit sore, but I am able to move around." Serena told them. This news came as a big relief to them all because for the past few weeks all they could do was worry about whither or not their friend was alright.

"That's great!" Amy proclaimed.

"Queen Selenity also told us that Prince Endymion was taking care of you." Lita noted to Serena. She had a sly look in her eyes as thoughts ran through her mind on whither or not this prince was the right type for their princess.

"Well yes, but it's not what you think." Serena blurted out as she began to blush at how foolish she was acting. She already knew what her guardians were thinking and she was afraid that they might be correct about her feelings towards Darien.

"Serena if I didn't know better I would say that you were in love with Prince Endymion." Mina observed. 'They don't call me the love goddess for nothing.' Mina told herself merrily when she had noticed her friend's reaction to her just made statement.

"Well uhh..." Serena hesitated, while she searched her brain for an answer to Mina's statement. 'Do I love Prince Endymion? He is really sweet to me. He also isn't like any of the other princes that I have meet before, he is kinder then them. I can also be myself around him and for some reason whenever I am with him it just feels so right.' Serena thought frantically to herself while her friends waited for her answer.

"Serena, you do love him!" her friends exclaimed after she had never argued with the statement that Mina made.

"Okay I do love him!" Serena admitted. She knew that all these feelings that she felt for Darien weren't just because he was one of her close friends, it was because she loved him.

"Well it's about time!" Lita announced merrily. She was so happy that their princess had finally found someone for herself.

"Does he know you love him?" Amy inquired.

"Well I haven't told him yet." Serena mumbled to them. She already knew what their reaction would be to her just made statement.

"YOU HAVEN'T!" 

"You better tell him soon." Raye commanded. "Your not going to stay on the Earth forever." She added.

"I know. I will tell him today." Serena stated. She knew that her stay on Earth was coming to an end and if she didn't tell Darien that she loved him soon then she would never get another chance too.

"Good" Lita declared.

"I almost forgot has Prince Bedwiken come yet?" Serena asked them.

"Yes! And what a snob. He wasn't you type at all!" Raye declared with a horrid look on her face.   


"He was too selfish and rude." Mina informed her while she remember the oh so unpleasant encounter she had with him when he had arrived on the Moon.

"He too only wanted you for your power." Amy added in.

"Well that's okay. I have already found my love." Serena cooed, while see pictured Darien's face.

"Oh Serena we have to go." Amy exclaimed which shot Serena out of her daydream and back to her friends.

"Okay bye guys."

"Bye Serena. We will see you soon." her friends said as they turned off they communicator. 

After Serena was done talking to her friends she laid in bed for a few minutes wondering about what she had to do today. 'I will tell Darien I love him today!' Serena told herself determinedly. 'I don't know how long I will be staying on Earth. By the way my friend's talked to seems like I will be coming home very soon!' Serena informed herself. After she realized that she couldn't get back to sleep she decided to get up and get ready for the day.

When she passed the mirror on her way to her closet she noticed that she was still wearing the crown, made of roses, that Darien had given her yesterday. She then took the crown off of her head and inhaled it's sweet scent which reminded her so much of her love, Darien. Next she walked to her closet after she had placed the crown down on the dresser. For the day she decided to wear a light blue short sleeved dress with light blue sandals on her feet. After she was done changing she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then she went to her dresser mirror to fix her hair.

When Serena was all down she heard a small knock on her door. "Come in" Serena called to the person behind her door.

"Good morning Serena." Darien greeted, while he walked into Serena's room with her breakfast in his hands.

"Good morning Darien." Serena beamed. She then walked over to him, took the food tray out of his hands and set it on a table in her room.

"Serena I didn't expect you to be up and ready around this time." Darien noted to her, while he moved closer to Serena. "You must be feeling much better."

"I do" Serena chirped happily. She then plopped down on her bed and looked up at Darien with a merry look in her eyes.

"Good, so how about some breakfast?" Darien asked her as he got the food tray off the table and presented it to Serena.

"Love some" Serena smiled when she took the food tray from Darien. She soon began to eat her breakfast while Darien looked at her with love coursing through his entire body.

When Serena was done eating she asked Darien what they were going to do today. "So Darien what are doing today?"

"Well I thought we might go on a boat ride on the lake and then take a stroll through the gardens."

"Sounds great!" Serena exclaimed. She then shot up off her bed and pulled Darien along towards the lake.

When they reached the lake Darien helped Serena into a rowboat and then he climbed in after her. Once they were both settled inside the rowboat Darien began to row them to the middle of the lake. For a long time Darien and Serena said nothing to each other. All Serena did was look at the crystal clear water before her, while Darien just stared at her with love shining in his eyes as he kept rowing their boat. 'Geez she looks just like a princess. The way the sun makes her hair look like pure gold and the way her smile makes my heart skip a beat.' Darien thought to himself dreamily.

"Serena" Darien croaked as he broke the silence between them. He had finally mustered enough courage to tell her how he truly felt about her.

"Yes Darien" Serena said as she looked at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Serena I need to tell you something." Darien told her, while he looked into her eyes.

"Yes Darien what is it?"

"Serena I... I..." Darien stuttered. He began to chicken out about telling her that he loved her. He was scared that she might not feel the same way towards him and would feel awkward around him knowing that he loved her and she didn't feel the same way.

"You what Darien?" Serena asked him. She was looking at him eagerly while anticipation was building up inside of her.

"I... I think we should be heading back now." Darien blurted out. He then began to row the boat back to shore.

"Oh okay" Serena muttered. She was a bit confused that it would take Darien that long to tell her something like that.

When they got back to shore Darien helped Serena out of the boat. They then began to take a stroll through the gardens. While they were walking through the gardens Darien was trying to muster up enough of his courage to tell Serena that he loved her. Once they had reached the center of the garden Darien had built up enough courage to tell Serena he loved her. So he walked up to Serena, who was now sitting on a bench, and took a seat beside her. He then looked her start in the eyes and began to talk to her. "Serena I have something important to tell you." Darien told Serena as he tried to not look away from her and chicken out again.

"Yes Darien, what is it?" Serena asked him as she also looked in straight in the eyes. 

"Serena I... I love you." Darien quickly blurted. He then quickly looked away from Serena not wanting to see her reaction to his statement.

"Really Darien?" Serena questioned him, while she made Darien look at her.

"Yes, with all my heart." Darien declared as he tried not to look into Serena's eyes. He was too scared at what her reaction would be.

"I love you too, Darien." Serena smiled. Darien then looked up into Serena's eyes with joy.

"You do!?!"   


"Mmm-hmmm" Serena replied. She soon found herself in Darien's embrace, while he kissed her with all the love her felt for her. When they broke from the kiss they stayed in each other's arms.

They stayed like that for quite some time and neither of them spoke a word for quite sometime, until Darien finally spoke up. He had decided to give Serena something that was very dear to him. "Serena"

"Yes Darien" Serena responded as she looked up into her his eyes.

"Serena I have something to give to you." Darien declared. He then let go of Serena and put his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" Serena questioned with curiosity running through her voice as she watched Darien dig into his pockets.

"This" Darien answered as he pulled out a golden star on a chain.

"What is it?" Serena inquired. She looked out the star with interest and fascination. 

"It's my star locket." 

"It's beautiful."

"That's not all." Darien declared. "It also plays music." Darien told her. He then showed her how the locket worked as she watched in fascination.

"Darien it sounds magnificent. But I can't accept it." Serena told him sternly. "I know it is too dear to you." Serena explained to him while she pushed the star locket back towards him.

"But Serena that's why I want you to have it. It symbolizes my love for you." Darien pleaded with Serena. He then put on a puppy dog face and handed the star locket to Serena once again.

"Darien that is very sweet of you." Serena giggled as saw the look on Darien's face when he handed her the locket again. "If it means that much to you then of course I will keep it." Serena told him. Serena then took the locket out of Darien's hands and gave him a kiss on the lips. Darien then snuck his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her closer while he deepened their kiss.

When they broke from their kiss Serena stood up and started walking away from Darien.

"Serena, where are you going?" Darien inquired, bewildered by Serena's actions.

"I am heading back to the palace. It's getting late." Serena called back to him as she began to walk a bit faster.

"Oh! Well what for me." Darien called back to her as he got up and ran after her.

"You have to catch me first." Serena shouted back as she began to run towards the palace. Darien then began to run after her.

When Darien caught up with her he picked her up into his arms and smiled down at her. "I caught you." he declared.

"Yes you did and we are already at my room." Serena pointed out to him. She then gave Darien a sweet kiss on the lips, while he put her down.

"Goodnight, my dear Serena."

"Goodnight Darien." Serena said back as she kissed Darien on the lips again and went inside her room.

A few minutes later Serena heard a knock on her door. "Come in"

"Hello Serena" Darien greeted. He then walked inside her room and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Darien! What are you doing here? You were just with me a few minutes ago." Serena told him, while she stared at Darien in confusion.

"Well when I left your room I realized that we hadn't had dinner yet. So I went to the kitchen and got us some thing to eat." Darien told Serena. He then sat down on the carpet and set out their dinner.

"How sweet!" Serena exclaimed. She soon followed Darien and sat down right beside him on the carpet. They then began to eat their dinner.

When they were done eating Serena helped Darien with the dishes. "Thank you, Darien." Serena smiled as she kissed Darien on the lips. Darien then put the tray of dishes on the table, wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, and pulled her closer. Serena shrieked with delight when she felt Darien's arms pull her closer to him while she keep on kissing him.

When they broke from their kiss Darien picked up the food tray and walked to Serena's door with Serena following right behind him. "Goodnight Serena" Darien whispered he gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Darien. I love you." Serena cooed as she watched Darien leave her room.

"I love you too, my dear, Serena." Darien called back to her. He then left her room and headed towards the kitchen to set down their dinner plates.

When Darien had left her room Serena went to her closet and changed into some pajamas. She then climbed into bed and closed her yes as sleep began to claim her.

****

Well there's chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks again to Moon Sparkle for the writing advice. Please review and remember the more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter. Happy New Year! *smile* :)


	5. Going Home

****

Title: For the Love of Earth

****

Rated: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. BUT I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Thank you do everyone who has reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys have liked my story so far. Now on to chapter 5.

Right before Serena could reach dreamland she heard her communicator go off. 'Can't anyone connect to me when I am not sleeping?' Serena asked herself while she fumbled to get her communicator in the dark. When she finally found her communicator she sat up in bed, turned on her lamp, and turned her communicator on.

"Hello" Serena yawned groggily, squinting. Her eyes were still trying to get used to the sudden brightness of her room.

"Hello Serena, dear." came the voice from her communicator. Once she had heard that voice she immediately woke up, sat up straight in bed and a smile started to form on her face.

"Mother!" Serena exclaimed merrily. "Hello"

"Serena I heard you were feeling better." Serena told her. Queen Selenity wanted her daughter to go back to Earth immediately after she was feeling better. For all of the weeks that her daughter was down on Earth, unable to leave, she feared that her true identity would be found out and that she would be kidnapped or hurt because of it.

"I am feeling much better, Mother." Serena beamed. 'Thanks to my Darien.' Serena said to herself.

"That's good. So now you will be able to come back home tomorrow when the sunsets in the place that you landed on when you arrived on Earth."

"But Mother!" Serena whined. She didn't want to leave Earth so soon. Not after Darien and her had finally admitted their love for one another.

"No buts Serena! You have already been on Earth way to long, so now that you are feeling better you can come home." Queen Selenity told her daughter sternly.

"Yes Mother." Serena responded in defeat.

"Don't be sad my dear. You will be able to return to Earth soon just after the finally arrangements of this peace treaty between our planets is complete." Queen Selenity told her daughter, hoping that this bit of information would help to brighten up her spirits a bit.

"Yes Mother." Serena answered giving her a smile to let her know that her bit of news made her feel better. Even though deep down inside she truly wasn't happy.

"Well I have to go now. I will see you soon."

"Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight Serena." Queen Selenity said. Serena then turned her communicator off, put it back down on her bed stand, shut her lamp off and waited for sleep to claim her. But sleep didn't come to her so easily, for a few hours she tossed and turned in bed while a gnawing sensation began to grow in her stomach because of what she had to do the next day. When sleep finally managed to get to her it wasn't as pleasant as when she was awake. This was because when she did fall asleep she was stricken by a nightmare. 

In her nightmare Serena awoke to see that she was in black nothingness. The air was thick and it was so dark that she couldn't even see her hand when she placed it right in front of her nose. The worst part of all was that no one else was there. She was all alone and she was terrified.

"Darien! Darien help me!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to trash around in her bed trying to get out of her nightmare while tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks.

Serena's screams were heard down the hall by Darien and his generals. "Serena" Darien cried. He was quickly awakened by her screams. He immediately jumped of his bed, put his robe on and bolted out of his room towards Serena's in a panic. 'Something is terribly wrong with Serena.' Darien told himself frantically as he began to run faster to his Serena's room.

On his way to her room he saw that his generals were also awakened by Serena's cries for help. "Hey Darien is everything alright with Serena?" Jadeite asked him. He had just popped his head out of his room to see Darien rushing by towards Serena's room. This is what all of his other generals saw when they had popped their heads out of their doors to see what was going on.

"Yes everything will be alright." Darien assured them while he kept of running towards Serena.

When Darien reached Serena's room she was still screaming for his help. He quickly ran into her room and straight to her side. "Serena! Serena wake up I am right here." Darien assured her. When she still wouldn't wake up Darien began to shake her so she would wake up.

"Darien!?!" Serena sobbed when she was finally pulled out of that horrible nightmare and saw that Darien was right there beside her. She soon felt a splurge of relief rush over here when she knew that it was truly Darien. "Oh Darien it was horribly! I dreamt that I was completely alone and no one was with me. I was so terrified." Serena told him as she flung herself into his arms. She then began to cry even harder then before into Darien's robe.

"Shh.. it's okay Serena. It was just a nightmare; I am right here." Darien murmured into her ear. He then carefully picked her up and sat down on her bed with Serena in his lap.

"I know, but it felt so real. I can't bear to leave you, Darien. I love you too much!" Serena sobbed. She soon realized that he nightmare was partially true because she would have to leave Earth and Darien soon. She would also feel so alone without him. This realization made her cry even harder, if that was even possible.

"It's okay Serena. I am right here. I won't leave you. I love you too." Darien said to her as he kissed the top of her head. He then began to rock her back and forth, while he rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

A little while later Serena had stopped crying and fell asleep in Darien's arms. Darien tried setting Serena back down on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of him. Even in her sleep. So instead of waking her up again Darien just sat back down on her bed, covered them up with a blanket, and fell asleep with her in his arms.

The next morning Serena woke up to see Darien sleeping peacefully. She also found out that she was still being held protectively in his arms from that night. 'He looks so cute when he is asleep.' Serena told herself while she lightly kissed Darien on the lips.

When she pulled away she was staring into a pair of gorgeous dark blue eyes that made her insides melt instantly. "Good morning Darien."

"Good morning Serena. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, just fine." Serena said as she keep on staring into his eyes. 'I can't bare to leave him.' Serena told herself. Her eyes began to tear up again and before she knew it a fresh batch of tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Serena what's the matter?" Darien asked her with a worried look on his face. The light tears that were now falling down her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Darien.

"Oh I am fine, just happy to be here with you." Serena lied, putting on a happy expression for him. She was hoping that Darien would belief her and not see through her phony act.

"That's good." Darien smiled. He then brushed away some tears away from her cheeks and pulled her into a warm, secure hug. 'He believed me!' Serena thought as she returned Darien's hug.

A few minutes later Darien pulled away from their hug. He lightly set Serena on the floor and stood in front of her. "Now get ready and we will go to the gardens." Darien whispered in her ear. The sound of his voice so close to her ear sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Sounds great." Serena whispered back to him. She then bounded towards the door with Darien following right behind her. "See you soon, Darien." Serena smiled as she shut the door behind him. Once Darien had left her room Serena leaned against her door, sunk to the ground, and began to let all the tears, that she managed to keep from falling during part of their conversation, flow. 'How am I going to be able to leave him?' Serena asked herself. Once she was able to recompose herself she got up off of the floor and began to get ready before Darien returned.

Once Serena was ready for the day, she sat down on her bed. She picked up the star locket that Darien had given her and began to look at it's golden shine. Shortly after she had placed the locket back down she heard a knock at her door. She quickly got off of her bed, walked to her door, and opened it.

"Hi Darien" Serena smiled sweetly after she had opened her door.

"Hello my dear." Darien smiled back, as he offered Serena his arm. They then walked out of Serena's room and towards the gardens of Earth arm in arm.

When they had reached the gardens Darien sat down on a bench and pulled Serena closer to him. She then took a seat beside Darien on the bench. By that time Serena couldn't keep her secret from Darien anymore. "Umm... Darien" Serena mumbled as she looked up at him nervously. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes Serena, what is it?" Darien asked her, while he looked down at his Serena. He became a bit worried when he noticed how nervous she was beginning to act.

"Well Darien, you see that nightmare I had last.." Serena began. She got up from the bench and started pacing around it as she began to get really nervous. She soon found herself ringing her hands to try and comfort herself 'Oh how am I suppose to tell him this?' Serena thought.

"Yes what about it?" Darien asked her. He was starting to eye her suspiciously. He noticed that she was getting extremely nervous very quickly and her actions were starting to confuse him.

"Well that nightmare I had last night was sort of true." Serena finished, still pacing around him.

"Serena, what do you mean?" Darien inquired. He then got up off of the bench and took Serena by the shoulders to stop her from pacing and to make her look in in the eyes.

"I mean that I am going home TODAY and I am going to be so alone without you!" Serena exclaimed. bursting into tears. She immediately turned away from Darien as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks and off of her face.

"WHAT?!?" Darien bellowed, staring at Serena with disbelief at what he had just heard her say. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Darien asked her. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders again, trying to make her look at him.

"Well Darien the reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I just found out about last night. My mother told me over my communicator. The other reason why I didn't tell you earlier was because I didn't want to see your reaction to this news." Serena explained to him as she looked at the ground. Her tears were beginning to dry up.

"Serena it's okay." Darien told her, tilting her face up so her could look into her eyes. "I am happy that you at least told me. Darien smiled down at her wanting to make her smile.

"Really?" She had now managed to stop crying and was looking up at Darien through tear-rimmed eyes. 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she expected him to get mad at her or something. But now that she thought about it she knew that her Darien would understand that was one of the reason why she loved him. That was also another reason why he seemed so perfect.

"Really! Everything will be alright you can always come back and visit or I can come and visit you on Jupiter." Darien told Serena merrily, which made Serena begin to smile.

"I'd love that, but I will come and visit you. I just love Earth!" Serena beamed. 'I can't let Darien go looking for me on Jupiter and found out that I wasn't really from there.' she thought as she gave Darien a big hug, inhaling his sweet scent. She was so could that she had found someone so understanding to love and to be equally loved back. 

"Sounds good to me." Darien chuckled as he returned Serena's hug. "Now tell me when will you be leaving?" Darien asked. He was still holding Serena in his arms.

"I am going to be teleported back home at sundown in the forest."

"Well that gives us about six hours until you have to leave." Darien whispered to Serena. He then pulled her away from him and look down into her crystal blue eyes that shown with love for only him. "So what would you like to do?"

"Well I just want to stay here with you, in your arms." Serena cooed as she snuggled up closer to him.

"That can be arranged." Darien chuckled, pulling her towards the bench. Once they were seated on the bench Serena leaned against Darien's shoulder while her draped his arm around her shoulder. Neither one of them say one word to each other because all the both of them really wanted to do was stay in each other's arms for a little while in silence. Which they did.

After a few hours had passed by Serena's stomach began to growl. "Ergghh.."

"Serena what was that noise?" Darien asked the girl in his arms after he had heard the loud grumbling noise coming from his one and only.

"It's my stomach." Serena giggled. "I am a bit hungry." Serena blushed a bit when her stomach started to growl again.

"Well then lets get some lunch." Darien chuckled when he say her cheeks flush because of her stomach. He then pulled her off of the bench and stood beside her. The next thing he did was take her hand in his and they strolled back to the palace to get something to eat.

When they had reached the palace Darien and Serena walked straight into the dining room. "What would you like to eat?" Darien questioned Serena when they had entered the dining room.

"Umm.. how about some salad, soup, bread, and some water?" Serena declared cheerfully at the thought of food. She soon began to picture all of the delicious food she wanted to eat in her mind's eye.

"Sounds good to me. Wait here while I get our food for us."

"Alright" Serena agreed. She then took a seat on the chair that Darien had pulled out for her to sit in. Next Darien left her as he went into the kitchen to get them their food.

After waiting for a while Darien came back into the dining room carrying a tray of steaming, hot food. "Here is our lunches." Darien declared, placing Serena's food in front of her. He then took a seat at the table and the two of them began to ear their lunches in peace.

When they were both done eating Serena noticed around what time it was. "Darien I need to get ready to leave." Serena mumbled. She quickly got up from the table and headed towards her room.

"Wait Serena, let me help you." Darien told her, getting up from the table and following her.

"Okay Darien, if you want to." Serena murmured as she looked down at the ground. She was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill at any moment. She didn't want to leave Darien.

"I'd love to." Darien whispered, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes. He then kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her into his arms. "Now lets go." Darien said, pulling her towards her room.

After they reached Serena's room the two of them began to pack the things that Serena had brought to Earth with her. While Darien was helping Serena pack he noticed the crown that he had made for her. He picked up the crown, walked up behind Serena, and gently placed it upon her head.

"It still looks magnificent on you." Darien murmured into Serena's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It is only because you made it." Serena pointed out when she had noticed what Darien was talking about. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of being in his arms.

When they were done packing Serena saw that it was almost time for her to go home. "Darien we need to go to the forest now." Serena told him. She then grabbed he knapsack and exited her room with Darien following right behind her. 

When they had reached the spot where Serena was going to be teleported back home, they only had a few minutes to say goodbye to each other. "Bye Darien. I will miss you." Serena told Darien.

"I will miss you too." Darien responded, looking into his true love's eyes.

Serena then hurled herself into his arms and kissed him on the lips with all of her might. Darien soon began to kiss her back holding her as tight as possible without hurting her. He never wanted to let her go no matter what.

"I love you Darien and I will come back to you as soon as I can." Serena promised him after they had broken away from their kiss. Her eyes began to tear up again, but she didn't let any tears fall because she didn't want to break down again in Darien's arms.

"I love you too Serena and I will be waiting for you." Soon Serena started to glow and before she knew it she was back home, gazing at her family and friends.

****

Well that was chapter 5. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and remember the more review I get the sooner I will be posting the next chapter.


	6. Good News

****

Title: For the Love of Earth

****

Rated: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. BUT I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Well here is Chp.6. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far. Well now on to chapter 6....

"Serena, darling it's so good to have you back home." Queen Selenity cried as she rushed over to her daughter. She was so overjoyed to see her again. 'I can now stop worrying so much about my dear Serena now that she is back home.' Queen Selenity told herself joyfully. 'But I must keep a closer eye on her so she doesn't do something like this every again.' 

"Mother!" Serena smiled, while she rushed over to her. "Oh mother it's so good to be home!" Serena stated, giving her mother a hug. She had missed her so much every since she went to Earth.

"Dear we've missed you so much." Queen Selenity told her. Crystal like tears of happiness were streaming down Queen Selenity cheeks around this time as he squeezed her daughter tighter to make sure that she was really there.

"We?!?" Serena inquired. She was a bit confused by her mother's statement for she had only seen her mother in the teleportation room when she had returned home and no one else. 'What can my mother be talking about?' 

"Have you already forgotten about us again?" came some oh so familiar voices. Serena instantly turned to the direction of where the voices had come from and there, at the doorway of the teleportation room, were standing her dear friends.

"Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Luna, Artemis!" Serena exclaimed. She immediately rushed over to them and gave each of them a hug. "Of course I haven't forgotten you guys! I have missed you too." Serena added while she continued to gave each of her friend's a hug.

Once everyone was done hugging Serena. Serena decided to go up to her room along with her guardians to talk. "Mother I am going to go into my room now." Serena stated. "Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy can you guys come with me?" She asked them during her attention towards them. She had a merry glint shining in her eyes which told her friend's that she had some juicy news to tell them.

"Sure!" they all chimed together. They all wanted to hear about Serena's visit to Earth and about this Prince Endymion that has stolen their princess's heart. They all then followed Serena to her room eagerly.

When they entered Serena's room they all took a seat on Serena's bed. They then began to question Serena about the Prince of Earth and his hometown. "So Serena what's the news about the guy who has stolen your heart?" Mina asked her. She had an oh so familiar look plastered on her face, which meant she had better spill or she would have it forced out of her.

"And what does he look like?" Lita included. They all knew that they were going to get all the information they wanted to know about this guy and more out of Serena.

"Well first off his name is Endymion."

"We already know that!" Raye interrupted. She was getting very impatient. She wanted to know everything about this prince from Earth now or she was going to blow from to much waiting. 

"Okay!" Serena blurted out at Raye. She loved getting her friend's annoyed when it came to guys and things about them. She decided it would be wise though to tell them everything right then and there instead of making them wait any longer. She never knew what they were capable of doing if they were deprived of some juicy gossip about a guy. "Well he has jet-black hair, the deepest blue eyes I have every seen, he is very tall, muscular, and he has the most gorgeous face any guy could have." Serena sighed. Just describing how Darien looked to her friends made her miss him tremendously. She was picturing him in her mind while she described him to her friends.

"Sounds like Serena has found her true love." Mina stated. She had seen the dreamy , far away expression on Serena's face when she talked about Darien.

"What? Oh yah your right Mina." Serena blurted out when she was snapped out of her daydream. "Now all we have to do is find you four some guys." Serena noted, looking at all of her friends. She had a mysterious look on her face as an idea of who would be perfect for each of her friends popped into her mind. 'Hmm... Darien's general Kunzite would be perfect for Mina, Neflyte for Lita, Jadeite for Raye, and Zoisite for Amy.

"We know!" her four friends giggled. Their squealing immediately broke Serena away from her thoughts.

They then started to talk amongst themselves while Serena stared up at Earth. She was dreaming of her one and only. In her palm laid the star locket which was playing its sweet, enchanting melody only for her. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts again by a loud, obnoxious voice. "Serena! Hello did you her me?" 

"Oh! What?!?" Serena questioned, she was startled by the voice. She quickly shut her locket, once she had returned to reality, and put it on her bed.

"I was telling you that we were going to go to bed now." Raye said to her. Her four friends then got up and started walking towards her door.

"Okay, bye guys." Serena responded. She had gotten up , followed her friends, and showed them to the door.

"Bye Serena" they all chorused as they headed to their own rooms. Once all of her friends had left her room she changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed. She took her star locket with her and listened to its beautiful melody. She fell asleep while her star locket keep on playing.

A month had passed since Serena had returned home. With each passing day Serena began to miss Darien more and more. Until the day her mother had some exciting news to tell her.

"You sent for me Mother." Serena chirped, taking a seat beside her mother at the conference table. 'I wonder what is so important that I had to immediately come and see her.' She asked herself.

"Yes dear, I have some wonderful news to tell you."

"What is it Mother?" Serena asked. She was very anxious to hear what sort of good news her mother had to tell her. She hadn't heard any good news ever since she had gotten back home. The only thing that had happened since she had gotten home was work!

"Well the peace treaty between the Earth and us is finally complete. So that means that we will be going to Earth." Queen Selenity told her daughter with a smile adorning her face. She couldn't wait to see her daughter's reaction to her news.

"Really!?! Oh Mother that's wonderful! When are we leaving?" Serena squealed merrily. She had shot up out of her chair and was now looking at her mother with disbelief showing all over her face. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

"Yes Serena it is wonderful. We will also be leaving tomorrow along with our royal court." Queen Selenity beamed. She was very pleased to see her daughter smiling again. Ever since she got home she wasn't as happy as she used to be.

"Oh Mother that's wonderful! That means Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy will be coming with us. I have to tell them right away!" Serena exclaimed. She then gave her mother a quick hug and rushed out of the conference room to find her friends.

'There must be something else on Earth that is getting Serena all excited. Not just its beautiful scenery.' Queen Selenity thought, while she watched her daughter run out of the room.

Serena soon found her friends in the gardens. She immediately told them the news. "Oh Serena that's wonderful!" Lita exclaimed.

"You now get to see Darien again." Mina indicated to her.

"I know" Serena sighed dreamily as she pictured his face. She couldn't wait to return to Earth. Ever since she had left she began to miss Darien and Earth more and more with each passing day.

"Umm... Serena did you tell Darien that you were really the Moon Princess before you left Earth?" Amy asked Serena.

"Well.... no" Serena admitted.

"You haven't!?!" they all screamed.

"No" Serena squeaked as she looked at all of their shocked faces. She began to wonder if Darien would get mad at her when he found out her true identity.

"Oh well don't worry about it Serena. You can tell him the truth when you see him tomorrow." Mina told her as she gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll understand why you had to lie to him because he loves you."

"I know" Serena beamed at her friends. She had a very strong feeling that Darien would understand why she had to lie to him because he was such an understanding person.

"Hey lets start packing. We'll help you pack first Serena." Raye told them excitedly. She had already started heading towards Serena's room.

"Sounds great! Lets go." Serena cried. They all then rushed after Raye towards Serena's room.

They spent the rest of the day helping each other pack for their trip to Earth the next day. By the time they were all done packing it was already night time. "We're finally done." Serena yawned. Her eyes were starting to get heavy and hard to keep open as sleep began to get a hold of her.

"Yeah. Lets go to bed." Amy stated. They all then got up off of the floor and headed to the door.

"Good night guys."

"Night Serena" They then left her room and headed to their own rooms for bed.

Once her friends had all left her room Serena changed into her p.j.'s and climbed into bed. She fell asleep dreaming of Darien.

On Earth Darien was talking to his mother about tomorrow's affairs. "Mother can't I please got to Jupiter just for tomorrow?" Darien pleaded with his mother. He couldn't wait until Serena came back to visit. He had to see her again. It had already been way to long since Serena had left.

"Darien we have already been over this before. You know that the royal family for the Moon and their royal court are coming tomorrow." Queen Elexia told her son.

"But can't I just go to Jupiter just for tomorrow?" Darien asked her again.

"Now Darien you know that I want you to be there to meet the royal family and their court when they arrive. Especially Queen Selenity's daughter, Princess Serenity. I hear she is as beautiful as an angel." Queen Elexia informed her son. She wanted her son to marry soon, especially to the moon princess. If her did she knew that it would strengthen the bonds between the two planets.

"Mother!" Darien shouted. He was getting quite frustrated with all of the talk about the Moon. All he cared about was his love, Serena.

"Now Darien you know that it is about time for you to find someone to marry." Queen Elexia pointed out to her son.

"I know Mother. That's why I wan tot go to Jupiter because the girl that I am madly in love with lives there!" Darien explained to his mother frantically. He just had to go to Jupiter.

"Okay Darien, how about tomorrow you can go to Jupiter, BUT you must be back home before the ball for our visitors." Queen Elexia negotiated with him. She knew that he wouldn't stop bothering her about this until he got his way if it was something very important to him.

"Yes Mother and thank you." Darien beamed as he gave his mother a hug. He then headed to his room to prepare for his trip to Jupiter the next day.

'I do think my dear boy had finally found someone to love.' Queen Elexia told herself merrily as she watched him stroll out of the room. She had noticed how much he wanted to go to Jupiter just to see this girl who he had helped heal when his father and her were away.

The next morning Serena was awakened by Luna. "Serena get up!" Luna screamed for the fifth time into Serena's ear.

"I'm up Luna!" Serena yawned. She then groggily god out of bed and tried to walk over to her dresser without tripping over anything.

"Hurry up Serena. You have less than an hour to get ready until we will be leaving for Earth." Luna informed her sternly. If she didn't hurry they would be late and Luna hated being late.

"I know Luna." Serena yawned again, picking out a dress to wear. She then took the dress and walked into her bathroom to get ready.

When she was done getting ready Luna and her headed to the teleportation room. Their luggage had already been taken there earlier that morning. "Good morning Mother." Serena greeted her mother once Luna and her had reached the teleportation room.

"Hello Serena. Hello Luna. Are you all ready to go?" Queen Selenity asked them both. They were soon going to be leaving for Earth.

"Yes Mother, we are. But where is Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina?" Serena questioned her mother. She was looking around the room for them, but she couldn't find them. That seemed a bit odd since they were usually never late.

"Here we are!" they all exclaimed as they rushed into the teleportation room with Artemis right behind them.

"Good, you were able to find them Artemis."

"Yes Queen Selenity I was."

"Well are we all ready to go to Earth?" Queen Selenity asked them all merrily. 

"Yes!!!!" Serena shouted cheerfully for all of them. She quickly pushed them all into the teleporter, set their destination, and pushed the teleport button.

****

Well that was Chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it. For those who are wondering Darien will find out that Serena is really the Moon Princess in the next chapter. Please review. Remember the more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter. *smile* :)


	7. Secrets Revealed

****

Title: For the Love of Earth

****

Rated: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. BUT I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Well here is chapter 7 of my story. I hope you guys have liked it so far. I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Also thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far. Thanks a bunch. Now on to chapter 7...

A few minutes later Serena was back on Earth, inhaling all of its sweet scents. "Isn't it wonderful here?" Serena questioned that all. They were all walking through the palace on their way to meet the royal family of Earth and their royal court. They were being escorted through the palace by two of the palace guards.

"Yes dear it is nice over here." Queen Selenity smiled. She had seen how much happier her daughter was when she was back on Earth. She was extremely pleased to see the cheerful state back on her daughter's face.

When they reached the main hall of the Earth palace they were met by the royal family and their court. "Hello Selenity" Queen Elexia beamed as she embraced Queen Selenity in a hug.

"Hello Elexia" Queen Selenity smiled as she returned the hug, "and hello to you too, Odymion." Queen Selenity greeted him with a hug after she broke off the hug between Queen Elexia and herself.

"Selenity who is this pretty girl?" Queen Elexia inquired. She had not failed to notice Serena who was standing right beside her mother as quiet as could be. Queen Elexia could tell that Serena was a sweet, kind-hearted girl just by looking at her.

"Oh! Elexia, Odymion I would like you to meet my daughter, Serenity."

"It is nice to meet you King Odymion, Queen Elexia." Serena said to them while she curtsied before them. She was disappointed when she didn't see Darien in the main hall to greet them.

"It is nice to meet you too, Serenity." Queen Elexia beamed at Serena.

"I would also like to introduce our royal court. This is Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Raye of Mars, Luna our advisor, and Artemis our other advisor." they all curtsied (or bowed) in front of King Odymion and Queen Elexia when Queen Selenity had introduced them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." King Odymion announced. "Now I would like you to meet our royal court; this is Kunzite, Jadeite, Neflyte, and Zoisite.

"It is nice to meet you all." Queen Selenity smiled.

In the background Serena started to giggle when she had noticed the love struck looks on her friend's faces once King Odymion had introduced his royal court. The same expressions were on Darien's generals' faces when they had been introduced to Serena's guardians. She soon stopped her giggling when she heard her mother ask about her love, Darien.

"Elexia, don't you have a son?" Queen Selenity asked curiously. She knew they had a son and Queen Selenity had a hunch that their son was the reason why Serena was so happy to be back on Earth.

"Yes we do, but our son, Endymion, is away at the moment on business. But he will be here in time for the ball." Queen Elexia explained to all of them as to why her son wasn't there to greet them on their arrival to their palace.

"Ball? What ball?" Queen Selenity questioned. She didn't remember hearing about any ball for that night.

"Yes, we are holding a ball tonight for your arrival and our long awaited peace treaty." Queen Elexia told them.

"How lovely!" Queen Selenity exclaimed. 'How sweet of them to hold a ball for us and for our peace treaty.' Queen Selenity told herself.

"Now lets show you to your rooms." King Odymion proclaimed. He showed them towards their bedchambers. King Odymion and Queen Elexia showed Queen Selenity and Serena to their bedchambers and the generals showed Serena's guardians to their rooms.

Once Serena was situated in her room she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" Serena called in a sing-song voice.

"Hello Serena"

"Hi guys" Serena smiled as her friend's came into her room to talk. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" Serena asked them. She had already joined them on the floor of her room for their regular talks.

"Did you see King Odymion's court?" Mina blurted out all of a sudden. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "I think Kunzite was very dreamy." she sighed.

"I know, BUT Neflyte is the dreamy one." Lita told them. She had a very sappy look on her face as she remembered her brief, but pleasant conversation with him right before they had reached her room.

"No I think Jadeite is the handsome one!" Raye pointed out to them all. She had the same look on her face as Lita.

"I think Zoisite is pretty handsome too." Amy whispered. She was a bit shy when it came to admitting her feelings about a guy. Especially after she had just met him.

"WHAT!?! Amy has a crush!" her friends cried. They weren't that used to hearing Amy admit her feelings about someone so quickly.

"Well...." Amy blushed. Her friends began to laugh at her hesitation to their comment towards her that seemed to be true.

"Serena to bad Endymion wasn't here to greet us, but you can knock him died at the ball tonight. We will help you get ready." Mina told Serena. She had the perfect dress for Serena to wear in mind. She also had her hair, make-up, and jewelry all planed out in her mind.

"Sounds good to me!" Serena said happily. She knew when Mina set her mind to helping someone get ready for an important event she always went way out and made the person look fantastic.

On the other side of the palace Darien had just returned from Jupiter. He was now talking to his parents in the royal throne room. "Did you find her Darien?" Kind Odymion questioned. He had noticed his son's sad expression when he had entered the throne room. He already knew why Darien had gone to Jupiter earlier that day.

"No father I didn't. No one I asked on Jupiter has ever heard of Serena." Darien told his parents. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop looking for her. I am going to find her no matter how long it takes me!" Darien added sternly when he had seen that his mother was about to tell him that there were other nice girls he could meet. He didn't want to meet any other nice girls all he wanted was Serena.

"Well...okay dear, but for now why don't you go and get ready for the ball. It is about to start soon." Queen Elexia mentioned to Darien. She had noticed the determined look on his face when she was about to comment about the other nice, pretty girls who lived on Earth.

"Yes Mother" Darien uttered. He then headed out of the throne room and towards his room to get ready for the ball. 

On the way to his room Darien bumped into his generals. "Oh hello Darien. We really need to tell you something!" Kunzite told him urgently. There was something very important that Darien had to know about the Moon princess.

"Kunzite it will have to wait until later. I am in a hurry!" Darien blurted out as he continued walking towards his room. He didn't have time to hear anything his generals ad to say all he could think about at the moment was Serena.

"But Darien it's about Princess Serenity!" Zoisite yelled after him.

"Sorry guys it will just have to wait till later." Darien called back to them as he turned the corner and entered his room. He was getting rather annoyed with all of the talk about Princess Serenity and her beauty. Also about her wonderful personality, but to him no one could every match up to his dear, Serena.

"Well he will find out sooner or later that Princess Serenity is also known to us as Serena." Neflyte commented to the other generals. They then headed towards the ball room where the guests were just beginning to arrive.

In Serena's room the girls and her were adding the final touches on their dresses for the ball. Mina was wearing a light yellow dress which went down to her ankles. Her dress would shimmer anytime she moved. She put sparkles in her hair so her hair would shimmer the way her dress did.

Lita was wearing a dark green dress that also went down to her ankles. Her dress had a light green belt that fastened around her waist. The sleeves of the dress were made of a see-through material and the color of her sleeves matched the color of her belt. In her hair she wore green hair jewels to accent her pony tail.

Raye was wearing a dark red dress that fell a little bit above her ankles. The dress came with a light red shawl to wrap around her shoulders. In her hair she wore two light red hair clips to hold back her hair that was flowing down her back.

Amy was wearing an icicle blue dress that fell down past her feet. Her dress shimmered a dark blue color whenever light hit it. In her hair she wore a head band that matched the color of her dress.

But Serena was the most stunning of them all. She was wearing a white dress with a golden belt fastened around her waist. Her sleeves went all the way to her wrists and were see-through. A bow was attached to the back of her dress that trailed all the way down and almost touch the floor. In her hair she wore a small, sliver crown. 

"You look wonderful Serena! I think I out done myself this time." Mina beamed while she looked her friend over.

"You did Mina. Thank you so much. You guys look really good too." Serena smiled as she too looked her friend's over. She knew that her friend's had made an extra effort to look nice for Darien's generals.

"Well lets head to the ball now." Lita declared excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Neflyte again.

"I agree!" Serena cried. They all left her room and began walking to the ball room. They all had merry expectations of what the evening held for them.

In the ballroom both of the royal families and the rest of their guests were already there waiting for the arrival of Princess Serenity and her guardians. But all the Prince of Earth could think about was Serena. 'Where in the universe could you be Serena?' Darien wondered sadly. He had no idea where Serena could be. His thoughts were soon interrupted thought by the ballroom announcer's voice.

"Presenting Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Amy of Mercury, and Princess Mina of Venus."

Darien watched the four princesses walk down the stairs towards them. He also saw the funny expressions on his generals faces when they had arrived. He had a feeling that these girls and his generals had feelings for each other. He also had a feeling that they were destined to be together.

"And now presenting Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Darien heard. He slowly lifted his head up to see the princess who everyone claimed to be such a rare beauty. But her beauty could never compare to Serena's. He watched as the fair princess glided down the staircase with the feeling that he had seen her before. That's when he realized that Princess Serenity was also his love, Serena. "Serena!" Darien choked out, never taking his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was his one and only walking right towards him looking more radiant than ever.

"That's what we were trying to tell you Darien. Princess Serenity is actually Serena." Kunzite whispered to him. He saw that Darien had finally noticed that Moon Princess was also the girl he loves.

Darien wasn't paying attention to what Kunzite was saying though. The only thing that he could think about was that Serena was right there in front of him.

"Hello Mother, your majesties." Serena beamed. She had stopped before the table where they were seated and curtsied.

"Hello dear." Queen Selenity smiled up at her daughter as she took a seat beside Darien. They then began to eat their dinners. During their meal Serena glanced over at Dinner and noticed that he was staring at her with a weird glint in his eyes. One that she had never seen before. She then just gave him a sweet smile and went back to eating her dinner.

Once everyone was done eating people began to dance. Serena watched in amusement when Darien's generals asked her guardians to dance. They of course accepted their invitations to dance cheerfully. They were soon dancing before her with love struck looks on their faces. Her gaze on her dear friend's was soon interrupted by a voice that she had grown to love. "May I have this dance fair princess?"

"Certainly" Serena looked up and smiled. She then got up out of her chair and took Darien's awaiting hand. When she had taken his hand he led her onto the dance floor as a soft waltz began to play. They began to dance in each other's arms in tune with the music.

Darien was overjoyed to have Serena in his arms again, but somewhere in his mind a nagging voce was telling him that Serena had deceived him when they had first meet and once they had gotten to know each other better. Darien soon realized that he could never love someone who would lie to him just like Serena had. He then became quite angry with her for lying to him after he had helped her when she first landed on Earth. 'How could she just lie to me? After all that I have told her and done with her because of the love I felt for her!' Darien thought angrily to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Serena move closer to him. That's when he pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Serena we need to talk." Darien told her sternly. He knew that he had to tell her right now that she had betrayed his trust by lying to him.

"Alright" Serena quivered. The sternness in his voice sent a surge of worry and concern through her whole body.

Darien then took her hand and led her to the gardens. When they got there he set her on a bench . Next he began to ask her questions while he paced back and forth in front of her. "Why Serena?"

"Why what?" Serena asked. They way he was acting was beginning to confuse her. She thought he would have been happy to see her. She didn't expect him to act this way.

"Why did you lie to me?" Darien asked her coldly. He had stopped pacing by this time and was now looking straight into her eyes.

"Lie to you?!? About what?" Serena questioned. She had no clue to what Darien was talking about. 

"About your true identity and I don't know what else. For all I know every word that you had every said to me before could have been a lie!" Darien yelled at her. He was becoming very furious with her not knowing what he was talking about and that she had lied to him.

"But Darien I had to lie to you! If I had told you my true iden..."

"You know what Serena I even went to Jupiter to look for you. Just so I could have held you in my arms again and tell you that I loved you! BUT your love for me was just a lie!" Darien interrupted her not even listening to what she had to say.

"Darien I do love you!" Serena cried as she flung herself into his arms. She couldn't believe this was happening. She thought Darien would have understood why she had to lie to him, but she was wrong.

"Serena stop! I don't want to hear anymore of you lies as far as I'm concerned we are through!" Darien whispered harshly to her. He pulled her away from him and walked away for her, back towards the ballroom. He never once looked back at her either as he walked away.

"Darien!" Serena shouted after him. She began to break down in tears as she watched Darien walk away from her with no hesitation at all. Once Darien was out of sight she got up and ran to her room. She made sure no one could see her and see what a mess she looked like. Once she had reached her room she threw herself on her bed and began to cry harder than before. She fell into a restless sleep after she had cried for what seemed like hours.

****

Well that's all of Chapter 7. The next chapter is the last chapter of this story! Also remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will post Chapter 8. *smile* :)


	8. Happily Every After

****

Title: For the Love Earth

****

Rated: G

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. BUT I do own this story.

****

Author's Note: Well all here is Chapter 8 of "For the Love of Earth." I am sorry it took me so long to post. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far and who have taken the time to read my stories. Thanks a bunch! Now on to Chapter 8....

"Serena wake up or you're going to be late!" Luna bellowed into Serena's ear. Serena needed to be in the dining room for breakfast in less than 15 minutes.

"Oh Luna! What time is it?" Serena questioned weakly. She was still pretty exhausted from all of the crying that she had done last night.

"Serena hurry up or you will be late for breakfast!"

"OH NO!" Serena yelped. She quickly got out of her bed. In a matter of minutes she rushed out of her door and ran all the way to the dining room hoping that she wasn't too late.

When she reached the dining room everyone was already there and were waiting for her to arrive, so they could eat their breakfast. "I am sorry for being late everyone." Serena apologized while she curtsied before them.

"That's alright dear. Come take a seat right here." Queen Elexia smiled. She had pulled out the chair between Darien and her mother to sit in.

"Thank you Queen Elexia." Serena smiled back weakly. She then sat in the seat Queen Elexia had pulled out for her while she tried to avoid Darien's icy cold glare towards her. She was still heartbroken after the events of last night. She still loved Darien very much even if he claimed he didn't like her anymore. She knew though that deep down inside that her love for him was real and would last forever even if he never felt the same way towards her again.

Once their breakfast was underway Queen Selenity noticed that Serena's eyes were very blood shot and her hair was a bit messy. Even the happy state of mind that she was always in was gone. She looked rather depressed, like she recently been hit with some awful news. But Queen Selenity couldn't think of anything that could have caused such a sudden change in her daughter's appearance and personality. "Serenity are you okay?" Queen Selenity asked her daughter. She had also noticed that she was not eating much of her food, but instead she just kept on fiddling with it a bit.

"Nothing is wrong, Mother. I am perfectly fine. I am just a bit tired from last night still." Serena lied. She didn't feel good about having to lie to her mother and after all the trouble that it had caused her recently, but she didn't want her mother knowing about what happened between the Earth prince and her. Not after there was finally peace between the two planets. She decided that she would tell her later after she had gotten over it a bit.

"Alright dear." Queen Selenity murmured to her as she went back to eating her breakfast. She knew that there was something bothering her daughter even if she wouldn't admit to it. She also understood that her daughter would tell her the real reason for her sudden change when she felt like the time was right.

Once breakfast was over with Serena went straight to her room. On her way there she was stopped by her friends. "Hi Serena is everything alright?" Amy asked her. She had also seen the sullen appearance of Serena at breakfast.

"Yah guys I am just umm... tired." Serena lied again to them. 'I don't want them knowing either what happened to me. Not now, not so soon.' Serena explained to herself. She just felt like being alone right then. Just so she could understand some events more clearly.

"Okay, well we are going to go on a boat ride with Prince Endymion's generals. We'll leave you alone now you can some more sleep." Mina smiled at her friend. They all knew that Serena had lied to them about only being tired. They all had a feeling that something more was bothering Serena, but they all also knew that she would tell them what that something was in due time.

"Okay, bye guys." Serena waved tirelessly to her friends as they went to meet up with the generals. She knew that both the generals and her guardians liked each other very much and that made her feel a bit better knowing that her four friends had found the perfect guys for themselves.

Once her friends were out of sight Serena walked into her room and towards her dresser. On her dresser she was the star locket that Darien had given to her after they had told each other their true feelings for one another. She took the star locket off of her dresser and opened it. At once she heard the locket's sweet melody. Hearing the melody made tears start to form in her eyes for it reminded her of Darien. She soon found herself on her bed sobbing uncontrollably while the star locket kept on playing.

In another part of the castle Darien's generals were asking him a couple of questions about Serena and him. "Darien we know that something is up between you two." Kunzite pointed out to him. He could tell by the way the two acted towards one another at breakfast and how said Serena looked too.

"Well I ended my relationship with Serenity." Darien admitted to them sadly. 

"You what!?!?!?!" all four generals yelled. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Darien had ended his relationship with the most perfect girl for him.

"She lied to me!" Darien told them softly. He could tell what his generals were thinking by the queer looks that had adorned their faces at his sudden news.

"But Darien we know that you still love her, don't you?" Zoisite questioned his friend when he had seen the longing look in his eyes.

"I do, BUT it doesn't defeat the purpose that she lied to me. I can't love anyone who could do such a thing to me. As far as I am concerned everything that Serena had every told me was a complete lie." Darien remarked to his four friends. His eyes were beginning to weld up with tears as he began to think about how much he had hurt Serena.

"But Darien you l..." Jadeite started. He could see what his friend was going through and her felt sorry for him.

"Guys I have to go." Darien cut in as he turned around and walked away from them.

"This isn't good." Neflyte muttered to them. They then left to meet up with Serena's guardians. They were going to go on a boat ride with them. They had all also decided not to tell them anything about what happened between Darien and Serena only if Serena tells them first.

On his way to the stables to ride his horse, Stallion, Darien heard a familiar melody coming from the room right beside him. He moved closer to the door and soon realized the melody as the one from his star locket which he had given to Serena. He also heard the soft cries coming from within. No doubt being produced by Serena. He was just about to go inside her room, comfort her, tell her how much he loved her, and how sorry he was for hurting her. But he stopped himself from doing so right when his hand was about to turn the knob of her door. He then turned around and walked towards the stables as he kept on reminding himself what Serena had done to him.

For the next few days all Serena did was cry. She didn't each that much anymore and whenever she came face to face with Darien he would always have an emotionless look on her face towards her.

"Serena what's wrong?" Raye asked her, snapping Serena out of her daze. Her friends had been noticing her depressing state the passed few days and they wanted to help her get over it. They were all worried about her because of the way she has been acting the past few days.

"Huh!?! Oh nothing is wrong with me." Serena smiled. She still wasn't ready to tell her friends what had happened to her that night at the ball.

"Serena we know that something is bothering you, so you might as well tell us." Lita mentioned to her. She could tell that Serena was lying to them again about the cause of her sudden change.

"You guys nothing is wrong!" Serena shot back.

"Serena yes there is something wrong with you. Just look at yourself you don't eat much anymore, the happiness is gone from you, and your face is incredibly pale." Amy informed her.

"Does it have something to do with Darien?" Raye asked her as she remembered how Darien and her hadn't really spent any time together at all every since they got to Earth.

"I don't want to talk about it." Serena choked out as she walked away from them towards her room. Just thinking about what happened to her that night began to choke her up inside. She soon began to feel a bit dizzy and light-headed. They before she knew it her world went black.

"Serena!" Lita cried as Mina, Raye, Amy, and herself ran to her. She was now lying on the floor motionless.

"She's passed out." Amy told them all after she had checked for her pulse.

"Hurry get her to her room!" Raye announced. They all picked her up and began to carry her to her room.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Kunzite questioned as the generals came out of their rooms to see what all of the commotion was about. "Yoah! What happened to Serenity?" he asked once he had realized her stiff form being carried by her guardians.

"Kunzite, hurry up and get the doctor! NOW!" Mina cried to him.

"Okay I am on it." Kunzite declared. He then rushed off towards the hospital wing to get the doctor.

"Here let me carry Serenity." Jadeite told them all. He gently took Serena from them and rushed her to her room with the rest of them following him.

The next thing Serena was aware of was the low murmur of voices surrounding her. "Where am I?" Serena croaked as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that her guardians and the generals were all in her room.

"Serenity your finally awake!" Mina declared. She immediately rushed over to her friend's bedside and gave her a hug. 

"How are you feeling, Serenity?" Zoisite asked her as the rest of them crowded around her bed too. They were all worried about her after she had fainted all of a sudden in the hallway.

"I feel okay, but what happened to me?" Serena inquired. She was quite unsure why she was in her bed and why everyone was in her room wondering how she felt.

"Serenity you fainted!" Amy stated. "The doctor said it was because you haven't been eating or sleeping much lately. So it has caused you to get weak." Amy explained more thoroughly to her.

"Serenity what is the cause of this sudden change in you? I bet Prince Endymion has something to do with it." Raye announced furiously with fire blazing in her eyes. She didn't like it when anyone hurt her dear friend. Especially if it affected her health.

"Well Endymion ended our relationship." Serena finally told them all. She figured it was about time they all knew what happened between them. She knew that she couldn't keep it a secret any longer not after her friends knew that they was more to her sudden change of personality.

"What!?!" Serena's guardians yelled. They were shocked by what they had just heard, but the generals weren't really affected by her news for they already knew all about it.

"Oh Serenity I am so sorry." Lita told her remorsefully. She gave her friend a hug as Serena began to cry. She couldn't help herself it still hurt her to think about how Darien didn't love her anymore just because of a mistake she made.

"Serenity I know Endymion still loves you." Jadeite told her once she had quieted down a bit.

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it." Raye blurted out angrily. She knew that if someone loved someone they didn't try to hurt them or break their heart for no good reason.

"Guys I would kind of like to get some sleep now." Serena hinted to them all. She didn't like talking about Darien and hers current relationship.

"Sure Serenity we will leave you and let you get some more rest not." they all chimed as they left her room.

Once they were all gone Serena fell into a restless sleep. Outside her room Serena's guardians and they generals ran into Darien. "Hello everyone, what were you doing in Serenity's room?" Darien asked them he was a bit curious to why they all had visited her all at the same time.

"What's it to you?!?" Raye shouted at him with fire blazing in her eyes for what he had done to her.

"Raye calm down!" Jadeite whispered to her. He didn't want Raye blowing up at him even though he deserved it. They was an easier way to him to set Darien straight and get him to make up with Serena.

"But..."

"Raye please!" Jadeite interrupted her as he looked her into the eyes. She soon found herself nodding her head in agreement to keep quiet. Kunzite then lightly kissed her on the lips when he saw her nod her head in agreement and pulled her closer to himself. "Endymion, Serenity's sick. She hasn't been eating properly for the past few days." Jadeite explained to him.

"Or sleeping properly either!" Lita blurted out all of a sudden.

"Lita shh..." Neflyte whispered to her a bit harshly. He too pulled Lita closer to himself so she would quite down.

"Oh!" Darien stated calmly. He was desperately trying to hid his concern for her. It wasn't that easy when he knew that he had caused her to get sick.

"Endymion, why don't you go and see her?" Neflyte asked him. He was hoping that Darien would come to his senses and make-up with Serena.

"No I don't think so." Darien shot back coldly. He knew what his friend's were trying to get him to do and his pride wouldn't let him buckle.

"Geez Endymion! Can't you see what you doing to her?" Raye yelled at him. She was unable to control her angry anymore towards Darien's actions to Serena.

"Raye!"

"Sorry Jadeite, but it's true. Serenity hasn't been eating or sleeping much because you broke her hurt. She loves you Endymion with all of her heart." Raye told him. She was also trying to knock some sense into him without having to physical hurt him.

"I know." Darien admitted to them all sadly.

"Well then why are you hurting her? Mina questioned. She didn't get why someone would hurt the one they loved for no certain reason.

"She lied to me!" Darien yelled at them all. He was getting frustrated with all of their questions.

"Gosh Endymion she had to for her own safety. Did you even let her explain why she had to lie to you before you shattered her heart into a million pieces? I bet not you just way to stubborn to believe any other way except your way!" Lita pointed out to him. She couldn't believe that Darien didn't let Serena explain why she had to lie to him when they had first meet.

"You guys just don't understand!" Darien shot back. He then walked passed them and headed to his room. In his room Darien kept on debating whither he did do the right thing to Serena. 'She had to lie to me because our planets weren't at peace yet. I bet that's why she lied to me. And I bet she was going to tell me the truth soon, but I let my stubbornness and pride get in the way.' Darien told himself. That's when he finally made up his mind and rushed out of his room towards Serena's room.

When Darien entered Serena's room se was still fast asleep. Instead of waking her up Darien sat down beside her on her bed and watched her sleeping face. Serena soon began to stir thought and the next thing she knew she was looking into the eyes of the one she loved so dearly. "D..d..darien." Serena stammered. She never expected to see him in her room not after what happened between them.

"Serena I need to tell you something." 

"Darien if you're here to just break my heart again you can forget about it because I want you to leave right now!" Serena declared while she pointed to her door. She couldn't take anymore heartache.

"I am not leaving, Serena!" Darien told her as he grabbed her hands. "Not until I tell you that I love you." Darien whispered to her. He was looking into her eyes now with so much love and compassion shining in them.

"What!?!?!" Serena shouted. "But I thought..." Serena began, but she was stopped immediately but Darien who had leaned forward and began to kiss her. 

"Darien why did you..." Serena breathed once she had broken away from their kiss. She didn't quite understand what he was doing at the moment.

"Serena I am sorry for hurting you!" Darien interrupted her. He had to tell her how sorry he was right then and there. "I was just to stubborn to let you tell me the real reason why you had to lie to me when you first meet. I love you Serena! Do you still love me?" Darien inquired, by now his face was only inches away from Serena's. He could see her tremble from his sudden actions.

"Darien I...I don't know." Serena choked out while she lightly pushed him away from her and sat up in her up. "I mean whose to say that you won't hurt me again? I don't think I could suffer another heartache and maybe next time if you do break my heart again you might not even make-up with me and then what will happen? I might make myself sick again or even worse! I just don't know if I truly love you now or not Darien I just need some time to think. So please leave." Serena told him somewhat sternly.

"Alright Serena, I will." Darien replied sadly. He felt crushed. He knew that he had caused Serena great pain, but he never thought that it would feel like the way he was feeling right then and there. He felt ashamed of himself for what he had done and now what he had messed up. Because of his stubbornness and pride he might lose the one her truly loves.

Serena watched as Darien sadly walked to her door to leave. That's when it hit her. She was hurting Darien just the way he hurt her even though she still loved him deeply she was hurting him badly. ' I can't believe what I am doing. I am hurting him just they way he hurt me! I am acting just as stubborn as he was. We love each other very much and now I am the one destroying our love just so I won't get hurt again! Things like this happen all the time in relationships and the reason the relationship ends is because the people in the relationship don't talk things over to try to compromise and make-up. That is just what I am doing!!!!!!!!! I can't let him leave!' Serena told herself. "Darien stop!" Serena cried as she gently got out of her bed. She still felt a bit weak and began to sway a bit unsteadily on her feet. She was soon steadied by a pair of arms. She looked up and saw that they arms belonged to the one she loved, Darien. "Darien please don't leave. I didn't mean what I said. I was just letting my pride take over me and I was acting way to stubborn. I do love you Darien with all of my heart." Serena proclaimed while she leaned closer to him.

"I love you too, Serena. That's why we are perfect for each other." Darien said to her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself.

"Why is that?" 

"Because we can both be stubborn sometimes and let our pride take over us, but we will still love each other through and through" Darien whispered to her. He then bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

After they had broke from their kiss Darien picked Serena up and placed her back onto her bed. "Now Serena you are going to stay in this bed until you are completely healthy again. You got it? You are still pretty weak!" Darien told her. He didn't want Serena's condition to worsen by her doing some strenuous stuff so soon.

"Yes Darien I will stay in bed until I am completely healthy again." Serena said in agreement. 

"That's my sweet angel." Darien smiled after he had given her a light peck on the lips for obeying to stay in bed until she was all better. "and I am going to stay by your side until you are all better." he added.

"Good" Serena smiled. She then got comfortable in her bed and dozed of into a peaceful dream.

Darien did stayed by Serena's side until she had gained all of her strength back. He had made sure that Serena slept a lot and eat all of her food at mealtimes. It wasn't really any trouble for her anyway since Darien and her had made-up.

"Hello Mother, everyone." Serena greeted as Darien and her entered the dining room hand in hand. It was the first day since she had fainted that she was finally allowed to get out of bed.

"Hello dear, Endymion." Queen Selenity gleamed as she watched her daughter and the prince of earth walk hand in hand to the garden's of earth. She knew that everything was now alright with her daughter and the bond between the Earth and the Moon would be a very strong.

"It seems like everything is perfect between our children." Queen Elexia not joyfully. She also knew that the Earth and Moon's bond would become very strong. She too watched as Serena and her son walked towards the garden's enjoying each other's presence.

"Oh Darien everything is wonderful!" Serena cooed. She had cuddled closed to Darien on the bench that they were sitting on that faced a beautiful rose bush, where roses of all colors grew in.

"I know my sweet, I know." Darien responded with his lips inching closer to hers. He was soon giving Serena a soft and gently kiss on this lips while the sun began to set in the background.

"Finally!" eight voices cried out behind one of the rose bushes in the gardens.

****

Well that is the end of "For the Love of Earth." I hope you liked it. Please remember to review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch! *smile* :)


End file.
